Set Fire to the Rain
by Sammi. Ships. Petopher. 4EVER
Summary: Set after Season 2, Chris has been keeping a secret from everyone that has been haunting him for nearly 20 years and now its time to come clean. The truth will set you free but first it's going to hurt like hell. OOC at times, full rating and summary inside. First Teen Wolf story...please be gentle. Rated M, slash. Chris/Peter past & eventual future pairing.
1. Prologue

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Teen Wolf fic so please bear with me. If the characters seem a bit OOC I apologize because this is a different take on the relationship between Chris Argent and Peter Hale based on a head cannon from a roleplay I am on where I play Chris Argent.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Teen Wolf, all rights go to their respectful owners, writers and creators. Though I wish I could do naughty things to Ian Bohen/Peter Hale.**

**Plot: Set after Season 2 and the war between the wolves and the Argents. Victoria, Gerard and Kate are all dead and Chris Argent has to deal with the secret he has held onto for almost 20 years and dealing with having to raise Allison on his own. Relationships will be tested, past sins will come out into the open. As they say, the truth shall set you free but first it's going to hurt like hell. Chris Argent/Peter Hale past pairing and eventual endgame pairing. Different reasoning behind the Hale House fire. Some OOC and slash. Rated M for language, smut, violence and death in flashback scenes.**

**Prologue**

Chris Argent has been keeping a secret from his daughter and everyone else in his life with the exception of Victoria and Gerard, one that has been haunting him for almost 20 years. He had tried to move past what happened all those years ago but he couldn't help but feel responsible because though Derek Hale's rejection and dismissal of Kate had fueled her desire to destroy the Hale family, it was his sins that lead his father to order his siter to torch the Hale House to begin with. Twenty years of secrets and lies, of pretending to be someone he was not. Twenty years of pretending to hate someone who still to this day held his heart.

While Chris cared deeply for Victoria until the day she died, their marraige was a sham...a parlor trick set into motion by Gerard because he didn't want to face and admit the truth about his own son. No one in his family could bear the truth, even though it killed Chris to live a lie. Victoria knew the truth and carried Chris's secret to her grave, as did Gerard. Now that his father, sister and wife were gone Chris felt it was time to right the wrongs of his past. To make it up to the people hurt in the past, present, and possibly future by his secret. He has to come clean to Allison and he had a lot of explaining and making up to do when it came to _**him.**_

The truth had hurt a lot of people and the truth, once out in the open, was going to make his daughter look at him differently...it was going to hurt her. He hated that his daughter would be hurt when he told her the truth and he hated that she may not even want to look at him anymore once she knew. He only hoped that she would come to accept the real him after he came clean but he wasn't so sure that it was in the cards for him once she finds out that Derek Hale's dismissal of her aunt was not the only reason behind her killing the entire Hale family with the exception of Derek, Laura, and Peter, Peter's suffering and catatonic state for 6 years and insanity upon fully healing. He had beat himself up for long enough over this secret. For his own sanity he needed to tell Allison the truth.

He dreaded talking to _**him **_again as well. He knew once he told him the truth about what happened that it would anger him. But before he could be honest with _**him**_ he needed to come clean with Allison. He waited for his daughter to come home from school so that he could talk to her. He had been pacing around the house all day trying to think of how he should tell her, resolving himself to start from the beginning. He knew that there would be tears shed on both in, possibly some raised voices and looks of hate from his daughter but she deserved to know that her father wasn't who he's pretended to be all these years.

"Dad! I'm home!" Allison called out once she walked into the house.

"In the den, sweetheart." Chris called out, still pacing the living room and debating on whether or not he should go grab a bottle of beer from the fridge to settle his nerves. He didn't have time because Allison came in quickly and gave him a hug.

"I have a ton of homework to do." Allison says with a groan.

"I'm sure you do, Alli, but you and I need to have a talk." Chris says.

"What about, Dad?" Allison asked raising an eyebrow, confusion apparent in her eyes and facial features.

"I think perhaps you should sit down for this one because I have been keeping something from you you're entire life, something your mother and Grandfather knew but kept quite so that the family name wouldn't be shamed." Chris says taking a seat on the couch, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"What is it Dad? I'm sure it's not that bad." Allison said with a worried tone "You're scaring me."

"Allison, know that I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Chris says.

"I love you too, Daddy." Allison says taking a seat beside him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Chris kissed her on the top of the head before pulling back to look at her.

"Allison, your mother and I were forced to get married by your Grandfather." he says.

"What? Why?" Allison asked "You seemed so happy."

"I cared for your mother but I was never in love with her." Chris says honestly.

"Then why stay married all those years?" she asked.

"Partly because of your Grandfather but mostly because I didn't know how you would feel if you knew the truth." Chris replied.

"And what is the truth? I mean why did Granddad force you to marry mom?" she asked.

"Because your grandfather couldn't deal with the fact that his son was in love with a man." Chris finally says.

"Wait, wait what?" Allison says sitting a little straighter "Are you saying you were in love with a man?"

"Yes, I was...I still am." Chris replies.

"So you're gay?" Allison asks and Chris nods again. "I don't care if your gay Daddy, whatever makes you happy. I still love you. But I get the feeling there's more to this story."

"There is...a lot more." Chris says and Allison sat back.

"Ok, so Granddad didn't like that you like dudes and not girls. Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't that you were gay but who you chose as your partner that bothered him?" Allison asked.

"You've always been very perceptive." Chris says "It was both actually. He couldn't bear the fact that his son was homosexual, I guess because of his old school ways. But what he couldn't stand even more was that I was in love with a werewolf."

"WHOA!" Allison says standing up and pacing as he was doing earlier, a trait she picked up from him. "OK So Granddad found out you were gay and in love with a werewolf so...what? He forced you to leave him and marry mom and the end?"

"Not exactly." Chris says.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Allison said, stopping to look at him.

"He sent your Aunt Kate to burn down his house in hopes of killing him for the affair. You're Aunt Kate wanted to get back at Derek for dumping her." Chris replies.

"You were in love with a Hale?" Allison says putting two and two together, her eyes widening. I nodded my head. "Who Daddy? Because you said you were still in love with him." she says and I let out a sigh before saying the one name that had plagued my thoughts for 20 years.

"Peter Hale."

**A/N: Let me know what you think...should I continue? Trash it? Feedback is welcome. Thank you for sticking with me this far.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**A/N: I couldn't sleep, insomnia is being a pain tonight so I decided to write to try to put myself to sleep. There is mention of Sterek in this chapter...another favorite pairing of mine (Stiles/Derek).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Teen Wolf. I do however own unhealthy obsessions with the very sexy Ian Bohen/Peter Hale and Daddy DILF himself JR Bourne/Chris Argent.**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean Peter Hale?" Allison said looking at Chris with a look of confusion, shock and anger mixed together. It was a look he was dreading to see. "Peter Hale? Really Dad? The one who turned Scott, who killed all those people? The one who terrorized us at the school and drove Lydia insane from his tomb? You can't be serious!"

Chris watched as his daughter ran her hands through her hair and began pacing back and forth again, taking it all in. He wasn't sure what to say to make her calm down so he stayed silent.

"I can handle you being gay, Daddy." Allison said "But PETER?"

"I was afraid you would react this way." Chris said softly "It was one of the reasons I was dreading telling you."

"It's just...wow!" Allison said with a mix of anger and hurt in her voice.

"He wasn't always like he is now, you know." Chris says "He used to be different before the fire...before everything happened. He was kind, caring, lovable."

"Spare me the details, Dad." Allison snapped.

"I get it, you're shocked and you're wondering why Peter and what happened right?" Chris asked.

"Among other things...yes." Allison said, stopping to look at her father.

"Peter and I went to school together, grade school all the way up through high school." Chris started "We were friends and when he turned for the first time we kept our friendship a secret from your grandfather because he didn't want us 'consorting with the enemy.' so to speak. Well in college, things changed...we started seeing each other as more than friends and became lovers. We had a good thing going and I was in love with him, I'm pretty sure he felt the same for me back then. Well your Grandfather caught us one day and I didn't know it until I came home for Thanksgiving from school. He pulled me off to the side and told me that he knew what was going on between Peter and I and that I was to stay away from him or else he would disown me. At that point in time my father's opinion of me meant everything. I should have fought for my relationship with Peter but I was a weak man back then.`"

"So you just left him? No goodbye, no explanation?" Allison asked, sitting back down beside her father.

"I had no choice." Chris defended.

"Yeah Yeah, Father's approval and all that mumbo jumbo. OK What happened next? What made Peter the asshole he is now?" Allison asked.

"Watch your mouth, Allison, I am still your father." Chris scolds.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Allison said with a roll of her eyes, leaning forward a bit waiting for him to continue.

"I went back to school and avoided Peter. He tried everything he could to get me to talk to him but I just ignored him, pretended to hate him even though it killed me to do so." Chris says. "After college your Grandfather set me up with your mother when he realized that I wasn't over Peter and refused to date. Honestly, your mother and I hated each other for a long time...that was until you were born. When you were born, your grandfather forgot about my relationship with Peter for a while. Of course that was when your Aunt Kate started dating Derek Hale."

"I know that Derek dumped her." Allison said and Chris nodded.

"Well your mom went to your Grandfather and told him that I had admitted to her that I was still in love with Peter even after the years of separation. I guess between Derek dismissing your Aunt and the information your mother told him, it was enough to make you Grandfather furious all over again. I didn't know it until much later but he sent your Aunt Kate and those thugs out to set the Hale House on fire, partly to kill Peter and partly to kill Derek. Only Derek and Laura weren't home, and they didn't expect the rest of the family to also be home at that time." Chris says "I didn't even know what happened until I heard about it on the news. I heard that Peter made it out but was burned over half of his body and wasn't expected to live, nonetheless make the recovery he did. I went to see him once while in the hospital, of course he was in the vegetative state and I couldn't bare to look at him like that knowing I was partially to blame for his condition."

"But you weren't it was all Aunt Kate and Grandfather." Allison said.

"I know that but I still feel bad because if your mother hadn't told your Grandfather what I confided to her then he wouldn't have sent Kate to begin with, Derek's rejection only added fuel to the fire." Chris said.

"Did you ever go back?" Allison asked "To see Peter at the hospital?"

"Every once in a while when I would go speak to Melissa I would glance in at him only to see him still sitting in his chair blankly staring out the window. It killed me so I stopped going." he said and Allison nodded.

"Is that why you let him kill Aunt Kate?" Allison asked "I knew you had a clear shot even after he knocked you down but you didn't take it."

"Yes, I felt guilty." Chris replied hanging his head.

"I know that it's the family business to kill werewolves and all that but Aunt Kate and Granddad were out of line for starting that fire when the Hales did nothing to anyone." Allison said and Chris nodded.

"I agree, but what could I do?" he says softly.

"OK, so when Grandfather started the war on werewolves...you had plenty of chances to kill Peter once you realized he was alive again. Guilty conscience again?" Allison asked.

"Part guilty conscience, part shock that he was alive again and another part of the reason was my feelings toward him. I told you that I still have feelings for him." Chris says.

Allison was silent for a moment, trying to process everything that her father had told her. It was a lot to take in, a lot of new information being thrown at her. She always knew something was off with her parents growing up. She could tell they cared about each other but then again she could also tell that the didn't love each other. It was like her mom controlled her dad whenever her Grandfather wasn't there to controll him. She noticed that her dad seemed a bit stronger and more at ease since their deaths, perhaps because he could finally think for himself and be himself without anyone telling him or forcing him to be someone he was not. She didn't have a problem with her dad being homosexual, after all she was friends with Danny who was also gay. And she understood why Peter was the way he was, she wondered one thing though.

"Dad, are you ever going to tell Peter the truth?" Allison asked the question that popped into her mind.

"Do you think I should? I mean I think I'm done enough to Peter and his family over the past 20 years, don't you think?" he asked.

"You were being forced to do all that either by Grandfather or Mom." Allison said "I may not like Peter but you said he was different when the two of you were together so maybe if you tell him the truth and tell him you still love him that some of those nice traits will start coming back."

"I don't know, it's been so long Alli that I think he's stuck this way." Chris says with a soft chuckle.

"He's also thought you've hated him for the past 20 years." Allison said raising an eyebrow at her Dad.

"Touche." Chris said "Well if you think I should then I will. But I have to get past Derek to get to him and that's not going to be easy."

"Let me handle Derek, I know his one weakness even though he won't admit it." Allison said.

"And what would that be?" Chris asked.

"Stiles." Allison giggled.

"Who would have thought?" Chris chuckled.

"When do you want to do it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Chris says trying to stall for time.

"Dad, stop stalling. The sooner you talk to him the sooner MAYBE you can be happy again. I haven't seen you happy in a long time and I miss it." she says hugging her father.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Chris says with a sigh, giving in.

"Great, I'll talk to Stiles and we'll get you in to talk to Peter." Allison says with a smile.

"Why are you so happy about this? I thought you didn't like Peter." Chris asked, confused as to his daughter's sudden change of heart.

"Oh I don't like Peter." Allison said with a shrug "Maybe I will if he changes back into that man you described to me but for now I don't like him because of everything he's done." Chris started to protest that Peter had his reasons but Allison put her hand up "I get why he went off the reservation but it will still take some time to get over that." she says.

"I understand and I agree." Chris says "He hates me now."

"Well he's spent 20 years thinking you hated him and then there's the fact that you were forced to hunt him." Allison said "Maybe after you tell him the truth he'll see the reasoning behind why you did what you did. I mean he'll probably still be pissed but it will be out in the open. I mean I'm not going to lie, Dad, I'd be pissed too if my lover in the past lied to me for 20 years and pretended to hate me."

"Well that just makes me feel so much better." Chris says sarcastically.

"I'm just being honest." Allison said with a shrug. "You still need to tell him. I mean I don't like the man but no one deserves to be lied to...even someone as horrible as him."

"I know." Chris says, he wouldn't bother defending Peter anymore because even he had to admit that he had changed and he was partially to blame for it.

"Anyway, I need to go do my homework and process everything you have told me." Allison said getting up. "I still love you Daddy, even if I may end up having a second Dad in the future" she adds with a giggle.

"Har Har." Chris says standing up to embrace his daughter.

Allison left to walk upstairs to get her homework done and Chris headed to the kitchen to grab himself a beer from the refrigerator. He opened the top and took a long swig before sitting at the bar and thinking about what he had to do the next day if Allison's plan to use Stiles worked. With a groan Chris put his head down on the bar, he was dreading how Peter would react to talking to him again in a civil manner...if it stayed civil, that is.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Continue? Trash? Any criticism is welcome.**


End file.
